Fire and the Snowman
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: This is inspired by the scene in Fast 5 where Hobbs is getting his ass handed to him by Dom and Brian is entranced and likes what he sees. Actually takes place where him and Dom settled and Brian wants agression!sex. Shameless smut. Breath play, be warned. Brian/Dom


_Ok, so I got this from Fast 5 when Hobbs was getting his ass handed to him by Dom and the look on Brian's face was a mix of excited, confused as why he's liking Dom beat someone into the ground, and anxious because he didn't want his boo to lose. Oh how I love thee Dom. *dreamy sigh*_

_In this fic, Dom and Bri are together. Mia can be there for the sake of being there but her and Bri were never together._

* * *

It's been five days since we reached Moscow. Three since we escaped, richer than we've ever been and probably the richest we'll ever be. Three days since we almost didn't get a chance to be free. Three days since that fight that left me breathless and wanting. No, needing to feel him on top of me. In me. That aggression had me needing him in that moment. But I couldn't have him then.

No, I had to wait. I wanted to tend to his wounds, but I couldn't. We were still on the move, we had to be. Now, everything is smooth. I can't take this. I need to ask him.

"Hey Dom?" he stretched his neck back, looking at me, a Corona in his hand.

"Yeah Buster?" I smiled, he still called me that. I leaned down and kissed him, moving, and sitting on his lap.

"I want to talk to you about something baby."

"Mhm"

I was nervous. He rubbed my back, "Don't be nervous."

I bit my lip, "Remember three days ago when…when you were fighting with Hobbs and…" I paused, shifting.

His lip twitched, taking a swig of his beer and smirked at me. "It got you excited huh?"

I nodded, "Very"

He chuckled and leaned forward, whispering, "I knew it would."

I shuddered, chills going up my spine. "Can we?"

He set his beer down and looked at me seriously, "I won't put my hands on you Bri."

I shook my head, laying my hands on his chest, "No no, not that. I just want you to get angry again."

He snorted, "Does my anger excite you that much?"

"Yes"

He growled, his mood changing instantly. My breath hitched and I was turned on just as quickly. Dom grabbed my chin firmly and stared into my eyes. I stared back, my breath turning shallow.

"Strip pretty boy" I obediently took off my t-shirt and my jean shorts and started to take off his tank. He shook his head.

"Go in the bedroom and wait for me." He said in that gravelly voice that got me each and every time he spoke.

I got up on slightly shaky legs and walked into the bedroom, not sure what to do. I sat down on the bed and the edge. And then moved to the head of the bed as he walked in. He stood at the foot of the bed and crooked his finger at me. I shuffled to him and looked at him from under my lashes. He stared at me before his lip quirked. His façade cracked and he pulled me closer, kissing me.

I moaned, wrapping my arms around him, again trying to tug off his shirt. This time he let me, getting started on his cargos. I threw his shirt into a random corner and dragged him down on top of me on the bed. He grunted, rolling us over.

I sat up, staring down at him. "I love you Dom."

"I love you too pretty boy." He smiled at me and ran a hand over my cheek before his eyes hardened once again and he flipped us over. He took our little game back up and leaned over me.

-Holy fuck, what did I ask for?—

He growled over me, leaning down, getting in my face. I stared back, my hands on his shoulders still. In a flash, he sat up, grabbing my hips and pulling me half on him. He kept his hand on my hip as he grabbed the lube, slicking his fingers up and circling my hole. I bit my lip, shifting my hips and tilting my head.

He slid one in, then another, and another right after that. He started moving them, scissoring them and then crooking them. I moaned, twisting in his arms. So much too soon.

"Too much?" he asked, still moving his fingers, but at a slower pace.

I shook my head, gasping and rolling my hips.

He tugged one of my nipples, "Words."

I panted, my arms slipping from his shoulders. "G-good. No stop."

He nodded, taking his fingers out, making me whine. "Too bad," he grunted.

I would have giggled at his tone of voice, he had a trace of humor in it. He slicked himself, before sinking into me and pulling me up and into his lap. "Fuck Dom…"

He grunted, shifting and then slamming up. I shivered all over, groaning deeply. "Ready?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it and looked down at him, "I thought—" he rolled us over, pulling out and slamming back in. I yelled out, pulling him down to kiss me. He growled into the kiss, lifting my legs up and moving his hand up towards my head.

I groaned with every thrust he made. Every roll of his hips. Every movement he made brought me closer to the edge.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, rolling his hips. I nodded, panting out a hissing 'Yes'.

"Always?"

I nodded, kissing him. "Always Dom."

He rolled us over one more time, leaving me straddling him. He brought his hand up to my neck, squeezing.

I looked down at him, smirking at him. I closed my hand over his, grinding my hips down. "Give it to me."

His eyes flashed and he started slamming his hips up into me over and over, his hand getting tighter on my neck. I panted, my hand going over my chest, digging my nails in.

"Now Bri, now."

I froze, shivering all over before cumming on his stomach and chest. My eyes rolled back and he tightened his hand a little more before releasing. I sucked in a gulp of air, falling onto his chest. I laughed, starting to cough and looked up at him.

His eyes were closed, a small smile on his face. I kissed him softly, running my hand over his bald head. He looked at me, opening one eye, "You ok?" I nodded, nuzzling his face. "Just perfect," I said, shaking my head at my voice. It was raw and lower.

He pulled me closer, hand in my hair, "Happy now?"

I nodded, "I like it when you get angry…when it's not at me. Hell, even when you are at me. You're fire."

"And you're ice Snowman."

I laughed, kissing him. "I love you Dom"

"Love you too Blue Eyes."


End file.
